A Different Pattern
by JordieFan
Summary: Set a month after the end of KOD. Rand returns home to see his father one last time before the last battle. However things don't always go according to plan. Crossover with Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Going home**

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose in the snow-capped peaks of the Mountains of Mist. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was _a _beginning.

The wind roared under the faint glow cast by the sinking moon, carrying the chill of the heights as it rushed down the rocky slope. Eastward the wind howled, towards the place known as the Two Rivers.

Standing at the foot of the Mountains of Mist, Rand pulled his cloak tighter around himself as a particularly cold and strong wind raged past him. He could not feel the cold, of course, but that didn't mean that he was unaware of it.

"Hmph", Cadsuane snorted, coming up beside him. "We should not be here, boy; it is a waste of time". Rand said nothing, just continued to stare out in the direction of Emond's Field. Truth be told, he had not even wanted to bring Cadsuane, not here, but when he had told her so, she had just snorted and ignored him.

"_She is right, we shouldn't have come",_ Lews Therin mumbled at him. "_You're a fool, a madman to come_ _here! We will only bring death and destruction on Emond's Field!"_ Lews Therin cackled madly until Rand muted his voice.

"_Tarmon Gaidon is coming",_ Rand thought firmly, "_and I want to see my father one more time before the end." _There was no reply, only more laughter. "Are you ready, Min?" he asked, feeling her come to stand on his other side. Apart from Cadsuane and Min, Logain, Nynaeve and Bashere completed his small party. Min exhaled heavily and then nodded, looking straight at him. Rand smiled. Her nervousness flowed through the bond, which he supposed was natural, as she was going to be meeting her father-in-law for the first time.

"Yes Rand, let's go", Nynaeve said, doing her upmost to put on a face of Aes Sedai calm, even though she was trembling slightly from nervousness, or excitement, or both. "Light!" She muttered, "it's been so long!" Then turning to Rand she said for what had to be the fifth time, "I have to warn you, Rand, Emond's Field isn't what it was. It's a lot-."

"Bigger." "Yes I know, Nynaeve, you've told me", Rand said, irritated despite himself. He glanced at Nynaeve's face, and caught sight of her growing scowl at having been cut off mid sentence. Just as she was opening her mouth, to deliver a tongue lashing no doubt, Rand raised his voice and spoke over her again. "Logain, it's time, make the gateway."

"As my lord dragon commands", he murmured, dipping his head a fraction in Rand's general direction. Rand almost smiled. Almost. The man truly despised having to answer to anyone besides himself. But it didn't matter. As long as he _did_ obey, that was all Rand cared about. The Gateway opened and Bashere rode through first, twisting in his saddle to check for any possible threats. He signaled that it was clear, and they all mounted and rode through in single file, Cadsuane first, and Logain following once everyone else had gone through.

"Well boy, we're here, wherever _here _is", Cadsuane said, looking around her and shaking her head, her hair ornaments swaying. "Stop gawking, boy, and hurry up! We may as well get this foolishness over with now that we're here". Rand only half heard her; he was too absorbed by what he was seeing. He felt Min squeeze his hand and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Rand, where was that"? Min asked him softly.

"That's your farm isn't it, Rand?" Nynaeve asked, sparing him the trouble of answering. "Your house?" Rand just nodded, still staring with no expression at the rubble that used to be his home.

Even though she had seen it before in the world of dreams, there was nothing like seeing it for real. Nynaeve couldn't help herself from gaping as they came in sight of Emond's Field. Or, she thought, more accurately, in sight of the _eight foot high_ _wall_ that surrounded it. She glanced at Rand, thinking that if she was gaping then he must be practically falling out of his saddle, seeing it for the first time. However, Rand was not practically falling out of his saddle. He didn't even look mildly surprised! Men! Did they never show any emotion? Rand didn't, that was for sure. He was just like Lan, Nynaeve thought irritably, a stone bloody statue. She stopped suddenly, staring at Rand. He was muttering to himself, under his breath. Nynaeve shuddered. No, Rand was not talking to himself; he was almost certainly speaking to Lews Therin Telamon, a man three thousand years dead. Cadsuane was watching him as well, she saw, the way a hawk might watch a worm. She repressed another shiver. Although she would never admit it to anyone, that woman frightened her.

"Halt!" came a cry from ahead. "State your business here".

The man who had spoken seemed to be from Tarabon, of all places! And there was another man beside him that looked as though he could be from Arad Doman. And they were guards! Guards for Emond's Field! She opened her mouth to tell them to get out of her way at once, but for the third time in the last hour, Rand spoke over the top of her. The nerve of some men!

"My name is Rand al'Thor," he said quietly, "and I'm here to see my father, Tam al'Thor."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Tam's son, you say? I didn't know he had a son, did you Mark?" he asked the domani next to him. The other man shook his head. "Okay then, what about the rest of you?"

Cadsuane snorted impatiently and pushed her way to the front. "I am Cadsuane Melaidhrin of the green ajah", she snapped. "Now stop standing around staring and do something useful, like go find Master al'Thor and tell him that his son is here to see him. Well? Hop!" She gestured imperiously with one finger and the men stammered that they knew just where Tam was, and if the lady Aes Sedai would care to follow them, they would lead her straight to him.

Nynaeve scowled, following the others. Why people jumped so when Cadsuane crooked her finger, she would never understand. It just added to her already overgrown ego, Nynaeve thought grumpily. Up ahead, Cadsuane turned around and looked at her. "Girl, come here!" she snapped.

"Coming," Nynaeve called hurriedly. It didn't do to keep Cadsuane waiting. A moment, and then she realized what she had just done. She had jumped when Cadsuane crooked her finger. Growling under her breath, she approached Cadsuane. "What?", she snapped at her. Cadsuane's expression darkened, and Nynaeve gulped and quickly apologized.

"Put up your hood, girl, some of these people recognize you." Cadsuane instructed her curtly, before turning back to her study of Rand, who had stopped muttering to himself and was quietly giving instructions to Logain and Bashere.

Doing as she was told, Nynaeve studied the changes to Emond's Field more closely. It was nothing like the tiny village that it had once been. It was now a bustling town with probably several thousand people in it. The streets were paved. There were all sorts of buildings with slate roofs. Some of them were two or three stories tall, and Nynaeve had already spotted about ten different inns. In the distance she spotted the Manor house towering over all the other buildings, which Rand had told her belonged to Perrin and Faile. Apparently, they were the self-proclaimed Lord and Lady of the Two Rivers. Ludicrous. The Two Rivers had no need of a bloody Lord. The Women's circle could run things better than any man, especially Perrin who, in Nynaeve's opinion, wasn't fit to run a bath by himself. Everybody stopped, and Nynaeve smiled as she finally spotted a familiar sight. The Winespring inn, standing in all it's glory.

Nynaeve looked at Rand as the two men who had brought them here hurried inside to fetch Tam. He was holding Min's hand and speaking quietly in her ear. Min seemed to relax slightly, and nodded to Rand determinedly as they dismounted. Nynaeve dismounted also, and looked at the door of the Winespring expectantly. After a moment it opened and Tam al'Thor sprinted out, followed by Bran and Marin al'Vere who were followed by – Nynaeve felt her mouth drop to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

Egwene smiled gratefully at her mother as Marin set a hot cup of tea in front of her. She had come back to Emond's Field to see her parents one final time before Tarmon Gaidon was upon them. There could be no doubt that the final battle was just on the horizon now; all the signs had indicated that it was so. She really shouldn't have come here at all. After all, she had a world to prepare and not nearly enough time to prepare it. Elaida had been deposed about three weeks ago now, after a unanimous vote from the hall. Egwene had finally been officially raised Amyrlin a week later, and the Aes Sedai were reunited at last. She had not told her parents that she was the Amyrlin Seat, or even that she was Aes Sedai. It would simply be too awkward, and she wanted this to be a happy day, not an awkward one.

Sipping her tea, she greeted her father and Tam as they entered the room, but frowned slightly when she saw that they were not alone.

"Yes, what is it Bazrat?" Bran asked impatiently of the Taraboner in front of him. "Make it quick, as you can see my daughter, Egwene, who I haven't seen in far too long, has come home at last." He said this while smiling in delight and wonder at Egwene, as though he still couldn't quite believe that she was there.

"Well, actually, Mayor, my message is for Tam." Bazrat replied somewhat uncertainly.

"For me?" Tam asked in confusion, "what is it?"

"Th-there's an Ae-Aes Sedai outside asking to see you", Bazrat stammered out.

Egwene was on her feet at once, all icy calm and cool command. "An Aes Sedai?" she demanded. "Who? What's her name?" Everyone stared at Egwene in shock for a second, before she rapped the man named Bazrat sharply on the forehead and commanded him to speak at once. He did, eventually, amidst a disgusting amount of stammering and staring. But he was not the only one staring. Egwene was staring too, At Bazrat, in shock. Surely the man had gotten the name wrong? What could _the _Cadsuane Melaidhrin want with Tam of all people? Unless…

"Is she alone? Is Cadsuane alone?" she demanded.

"N-no Mistress," he stammered after a moment's thought, "there were o-others with her, one who claimed to be T-Tam here's son."

"WHAT?!" Tam yelled, disbelief in his voice, "RAND!" And with that, Tam lunged toward the doorway.

"_Wait"_, Egwene hissed, but he was already halfway across the room. Turning to her parents, Egwene opened her mouth, but she closed it again with a vexed sigh when she saw them both hurriedly following Tam towards the door.

Quickly composing herself and smoothing her dress, Egwene followed them. Gliding across the floor like a Queen in her own palace, she stepped outside after her parents.

Rand's eyes widened slightly when he saw Egwene step out of the Winespring Inn. He wasn't the only one surprised. Min let out a delighted squeal and clapped her hands over her mouth. Logain had stiffened in shock, while Nynaeve was gaping like a fish. Bashere didn't know Egwene, and to the best of Rand's knowledge neither did Cadsuane, although he was willing to admit that he didn't know all that much concerning her. Lews Therin was also surprised, Rand could tell, although he remained silent.

"Rand, lad, is that really you?" Tam asked, walking slowly towards Rand. "You look so different".

"It is me, father", Rand said quietly, looking Tam in the eye. "And as to why I look different, that is because I am different, entirely different, from the boy you once knew."

Tam put a hand on Rand's left shoulder and then gasped in shock and grabbed Rand's hand. Or, more accurately, what remained of it, which wasn't much. "What happened here?" Tam whispered hoarsely.

"Just an accident," Rand explained dismissively, "Semirhage destroyed it."

"Semirhage?" Tam whispered, staring at Rand, "so it's true then? What Perrin said? You really are the Dragon Reborn?"

Rand nodded. Tam sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I always knew you were special, lad."

Rand cleared his throat. "Father, there's someone I'd like you to meet." He motioned for Min to come forward, and she did, smiling lovingly at Rand. "This is my wife, Min Farshaw".

"Your wife?!" Tam exclaimed. For some reason this seemed to shock him far more than finding out that his son was the Dragon Reborn.

Min and Tam greeted one another, and Rand turned and locked eyes with Egwene. She was wearing a slight smile that disturbed him, as though she knew something that he didn't.

"Why don't you all come inside, there's plenty of room. No point standing out in the cold now, is there?" Bran offered in his booming voice.

After Cadsuane had graciously accepted on behalf of everyone and ushered them all inside, Rand drew Egwene aside and asked her what she was doing there. To which she answered in a typically mysterious manner, avoiding his question as smoothly as any Aes Sedai. Before he could demand a better answer, Cadsuane appeared, telling Rand that she was sure he would like to speak to his father some more and immediately drawing Egwene away. Rand gritted his teeth in barely controlled fury. Cadsuane would not control him! He started to follow, but Bashere caught his arm and warned him to leave them. Reluctantly, Rand conceded that he was probably right. He would speak to Egwene later, when Cadsuane was not around to meddle. Repressing a sigh, he strode back over to his father and Min.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Something unexpected**

Gripping the girl's arm firmly, Cadsuane drew her away from the boy, towards the stairs where they could speak privately. She smiled to herself. She could _feel_ the boy's fury behind her at having been dismissed so. Well. Served him right. Halfway up the stairs, the girl spoke in a smooth voice. "While I appreciate you trying to make sure that I do not get lost, Cadsuane, your help really is unnecessary. I did after all live here, in this inn, for the first eighteen years of my life, and I know the layout quite well."

Cadsuane snorted and released the girl's arm. Egwene then immediately crossed the hall and entered a small bedroom. Cadsuane followed her in, and embraced _Saidar, _ready to put up a ward against eavesdropping. However, the onerous child spoke again in that same cool unruffled tone. "That too will be unnecessary, Cadsuane, as there is already a ward up. Inverted, of course, so that no eye but mine can see it."

Turning, Cadsuane studied the girl in front of her. She liked what she saw. This girl may be young, but she was no child, unlike that stroppy Nynaeve. "So you are Egwene al'Vere, the so-called Amyrlin Seat?" she asked the girl calmly.

A smile tugged at the corner of Egwene's mouth, which was not the response Cadsuane had been expecting. "I am who I am, Egwene replied calmly, and that is the Amyrlin Seat. And, as I am Amyrlin, you will address me as mother. Is that understood, _daughter?_" she asked stretching the title.

"Oh yes, of course, mother," Cadsuane replied smoothly. "However, your title was not what I wished to speak to you about. I was, in fact, wondering whether your allegiance lies first and foremost with the boy, or with the Tower?" Blunt, but then she had always preferred to get to the point quickly unless completely necessary.

Egwene's expression grew serious. When she spoke, she spoke slowly, as though choosing her words carefully. "I grew up with Rand. He has always been one of my closest friends. And it is true that I do feel an urge to help him where I can. However I am the Amyrlin Seat." Here, she paused, staring straight into Cadsuane's eyes. "My allegiance, first and foremost, lies not with Rand. Neither, does it lie with the tower. No, Cadsuane, my allegiance is, and always will be, first and foremost, to the survival of this world and its people."

Cadsuane felt her first true smile, in what seemed like months, curl her lips. A perfect answer. This girl would make a fine Amyrlin Seat. She opened her mouth to congratulate the girl, but the words died on her lips, as one of her jeweled Ter'Angreal began vibrating and became hot to the touch.

"What is it?" Egwene asked, noting Cadsuane's expression.

"Something unexpected."

"You have _three wives?!"_ Rand smiled; Tam sounded like someone was strangling him. Min was laughing openly. Bran appeared to be choking on his wine. And Marin looked close to passing out. Nynaeve just muttered under her breath and shook her head, shooting Rand a disgusted glare every now and then.

"And you say that one is an Aiel and the other is the _Queen of Andor?!"_ Now Rand thought that Tam sounded rather as though he had just been kicked below the belt. Min was in tears of laughter.

"Aviendha and Elayne", Rand confirmed with a nod.

The door suddenly swung open behind them and Cadsuane swept into the room, followed closely by Egwene. "We have a problem, boy, Cadsuane announced. There are Shadowspawn approaching from the west."

Rand was on his feet instantly. "Do you know how many?" he asked calmly.

Cadsuane shook her head.

"Damn", he muttered, "how could they know I was coming here?"

"That hardly matters now, Rand", Egwene stated reprovingly, "father, you and Tam get everyone on to the other side of the town", she commanded. They nodded, looking worried.

"_Shadowspawn"_, Lews Therin mumbled angrily. "_I told you that we would bring death here! I told you!"_

"_Be quiet_," Rand snapped at him.

Raising his voice, Rand bellowed, "LOGAIN, BASHERE, INSIDE."

They came in straight away, questioning looks on their faces. Rand quickly explained what was happening and they nodded calmly. Rand quickly told Bashere and Min to go with Tam and the others. Min protested, of course, but eventually agreed when he pointed out that she would be of no help in this fight.

Cadsuane concentrated for a second, and then opened a gateway to the westernmost edge of Emond's Field. Without any more waiting, Rand leaped through, Logain right on his heels, with Nynaeve, Egwene and Cadsuane bringing up the rear. He heard it before he saw it. The sound of thousands upon thousands of running feet, like a mini-earthquake. Stepping up on to the wall he looked at the scene before him. A scene from a nightmare. Tens of thousands of Trollocs, and hundreds of horrific, dead-black Myrdrraal. He felt Logain come to a stop beside him. "This does not look good," Logain murmured.

"_No",_ Lews Therin agreed in his head. _"Not good at all."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Internal struggle**

Spinning around, Rand jumped off the wall and stared grimly around him. People were screaming, panicking. This was not good. A few men were running towards the wall with a bow, or sword, or spear. However, after taking one look at the sea of Trollocs, most turned right around, back the way that they had come. Others fainted on the spot. He had to control this situation quickly! He had an idea but… He took a deep breath. He had no choice. He had to seize Saidin.

The sickness had gotten far worse recently, ever since Semirhage had destroyed his hand. Add to that, half the time Lews Therin battled him relentlessly for control of the Source. Sometimes, he won. Rand could not afford that, not here! Who knows what a madman like Lews Therin would do in this situation? Blow Emond's Field to smithereens, most likely, and all the Shadowspawn with it. Taking a deep breath, Rand clutched at the wall and seized Saidin. Wonder of wonders, Lews Therin did not try to interfere. The dizziness struck him hard though. He staggered, managing to stay upright thanks to his grip on the wall. He was not so good at controlling the nausea that rose like a flood in his stomach. Bending over, he vomited noisily before regaining control of his stomach muscles. Behind him, he felt Logain seize Saidin and begin preparing the weaves for lightning. The Goosebumps on his arms told him that the women had embraced the source as well. The battle was about to begin.

Swearing to himself, Logain wove as fast as he could, throwing fire, lighting and death into the Trolloc horde. Occasionally, he used one of the new weaves that the Lord Dragon had used in the battle a couple of months ago, at that old manor house. They were more powerful, true, but they were also much more complicated. Logain couldn't weave them with anything close to the speed with which the Lord Dragon had been tossing them about. Screaming interrupted his focus, and then someone actually bumped into him! Bloody civilians! If something wasn't done about them soon, he would-!

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP"!

Well, that certainly did the trick, Logain thought. He risked a quick glance over his shoulder to see the Lord Dragon standing with his hands cupped around his mouth, ready to shout again. Of course he wasn't just shouting, but using the power to amplify his voice. It had the desired effect. Everyone was standing still, staring at one another in shock. The Lord Dragon yelled more instructions, but Logain paid them no mind, focusing on holding the Trollocs at bay.

They were getting closer, despite his and the women's efforts. They needed more power! The closest Trollocs were only 300 meters or so away now. Where was the Lord bloody Dragon? He had finished giving out instructions nearly a minute ago, so where was he? He couldn't even feel the Lord Dragon holding Saidin anymore, he realized with a jolt. Glancing over his shoulder again, he noticed the man on his knees, with his head in his hands, having what appeared to be a heated discussion with himself.

Kneeling on the cold, hard ground, Rand continued to battle for the source, desperately swiping and grabbing for it. But it was no use. Every time he got close, Lews Therin was there to jostle him to the side, after which Rand would in turn jostle him to the side.

He had lost his hold on the source about a minute ago, when that man's face, the one from Shadar Logoth, had suddenly flashed in his head. Lews Therin had gone completely wild, clawing desperately for Saidin, yelling about killing him, killing everyone.

"_Just let me take the source, Lews Therin_," Rand requested silently, "_I'll kill the Shadowspawn and then find the one who sent them and kill him too."_

Lews Therin's response was typically inarticulate. _"Demandred! It was Demandred! I'll kill him, I'll kill them all, all the forsaken, Graendal, Messana, Moghedian-!_

Snarling wordlessly, Rand let the man's words wash over him, and concentrated instead on gaining control of the source.

"Rand, what are you doing?! We need help now, or they'll kill everyone!"

It was Egwene who had spoken, and Rand realized with a jolt that she was right. The Trollocs were almost upon them. Sighing Rand realized their only chance. He would not be able to reach the Source in time, but, if he stepped back, then Lews Therin would.

It was the only way.

Cadsuane was not used to feeling fear. The last time that she had been truly afraid, was back when she was a young Aes Sedai, and her warder had just been killed by a man who could channel. She had been shielded at the time and completely at his mercy. She felt that same emotion course through her now. It was not the Trollocs that frightened her, or even the gaze of the Myrdraaal. It was the boy. The Trollocs had been right on their doorstep, so to speak, and defeat had seemed a sure thing. Then the boy had joined the fight. His weaves rent destruction on the Shadowspawn, the like of which Cadsuane had only seen once before. At that battle a few months ago, at the manor house, when the boy had obliterated the enemy almost single-handedly. Only, she now knew that it hadn't really been the boy that had done it. He had not been the one creating those weaves; it was Lews Therin Telamon who had killed those Trollocs. And Cadsuane knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was Lews Therin Telamon, not Rand al'Thor, who was killing the Trollocs now.

Rand wiped the sweat from his forehead, and stared grimly at the scene in front of him. A massacre. Uncountable dead Trollocs littered the ground in front of Emond's Field, spreading outward for miles and miles. About 1000 Trollocs had fled back the way they had come, in the direction of Watch Hill. Rand turned around. They were all staring at him, he saw, Logain, Nynaeve, Egwene and Cadsuane. The latter two were completely expressionless, while the former were both scowling.

Suddenly Cadsuane spoke. "He won't release the Source, will he, boy?"

Mutely, Rand shook his head. Egwene frowned, and seemed about to ask who they were talking about, when Bashere and Min came rushing forward, followed by Tam and Bran al'Vere.

"Rand!" Min cried, rushing forwards and into his arms. "I was watching the whole thing. I thought you were going to die, sheepherder!" she yelled, righteously pounding him on the chest with her fists.

"Relax, Min," Rand said, catching her flailing fists in his hands, "I'm fine". A moment later Rand sighed in relief as Lews Therin finally released his grip on Saidin. "He released", he said to Cadsuane. Smiling slightly, he told them that it was because he hadn't wanted to hurt Min.

Cadsuane snorted in her typical manner and shook her head, walking away without another word, towards Tam and Bran.

"Who are you talking about, Rand?" Egwene asked, approaching him slowly. "Who released?"

Before Rand could think of a suitably evasive answer, Cadsuane reappeared, striding toward him like a lion on the prowl. "The Waygate," she announced. "The Trollocs that escaped will be heading for the waygate. Likely that is where they came from as well. We should leave at once and make sure to seal it for good."

Rand nodded. There was no time to rest. No time to visit with his father. He should have known better. An old Shienaran saying came to mind. Death is lighter than a feather, duty, heavier than a mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The portal stone**

Rand studied the field of dead Trollocs and Myrdraaal dispassionately. He didn't have time to help clean up. The townsfolk would have to take care of that. Glancing west, up towards where he knew the waygate to be located, Rand frowned. Closing the thing would be simple enough. All that would require was removing the leaves and destroying them. No need for everyone to go then; Min could stay behind in the Winespring and relax. Mind made up, Rand turned and told the others that himself, Logain and Cadsuane would go and close the waygate. Logain to make the gateway, and Cadsuane because she would insist on coming no matter what he said. Of course, as usual, hardly anybody seemed to agree with his judgment.

"If you think you're leaving me behind, sheepherder, think again!" Min snarled, fists planted on her hips.

"It could be a trap, my lord Dragon, in which case a larger party would be beneficial", Bashere tried.

"Bloody, typical man! Thinking with the hair on his chest-!"

Rand strode quickly towards Min, letting the rest of Nynaeve's tirade wash over him. He spoke quietly to her so that the others couldn't overhear. "Min we'll only be gone for about an hour, and then we'll be right back. There is no reason for you to come. Go with Bran and my father to the winespring and get warmed up. You can catch up with Egwene then as well."

The bond carried stubbornness for a moment, before it slowly disappeared. "Fine, but your back in one hour, you hear!" She scowled, waving a fist under his nose threateningly.

"I said I would be, didn't I? he responded, slightly amused. She continued to watch him suspiciously for a few moments, before giving a satisfied nod and telling him to be careful.

After promising he would, Rand heard his father's voice behind him. "So you're leaving straight away, Lad?

Turning and meeting his father's eyes, Rand nodded. "I have to", he explained quietly. "Coming here in the first place was a mistake. Look at that", Rand swept his hand outward towards the dead Trollocs. "This was because of my presence here.

Tam sighed wearily, and hung his head in defeat. "You've grown so much since I saw you last I barely recognize you, Rand. Must you leave right away? It will take those Trollocs at least a day to reach the waygate."

Before Tam had even finished speaking, Rand was shaking his head. "No, we have to go as soon as possible. I'll be back later tonight though, to collect Min and the others. We can save goodbyes for then."

With one last glance at his fathers face, Rand turned towards Cadsuane and Logain, who were already waiting by the open gateway. Nynaeve was there too, glaring daggers at Cadsuane's back. Apparently she intended to come as well. Rand stopped though, when he saw Egwene casually walk over and begin to talk to Nynaeve.

"You aren't coming", he told Egwene flatly. "We have more people than we need to close a waygate, anyway."

Egwene arched one of her eyebrows at him. "That won't be a problem, Rand; Nynaeve and I have had a talk and we decided it was best that she stayed behind."

Rand glanced at Nynaeve. It didn't look like she had decided anything. Her face was turning a strange shade of red, almost purple, and her mouth worked soundlessly as she stared at Egwene. After what looked like a huge amount of effort on Nynaeve's part, she finally found her voice, and managed to get out a sort of half croak, half strangled whisper that sounded a vaguely like, "That's right Rand. Egwene and I believe it's for the best."

Rand grimaced faintly; Egwene was sending him a triumphant smile, and Nynaeve looked like she was having a seizure of some sort. "Fine, let's go", he said walking through the gateway after Cadsuane, Egwene gliding through on his heels.

Looking around, Rand saw that they were on a mountainside, probably part of the mountains of mist. There was a few trees here and there, and a strong wind caused his cloak to billow out behind him like a cape of some sort. Rand glanced over his shoulder as the gateway closed with a snap, and asked Logain where they were. Cadsuane answered instead of him though, saying that the waygate was about half a mile south-west. As they began walking, Rand idly wondered how she knew, but dismissed his train of thought a second later. He needed to concentrate. This could still be a trap, after all. His eyes searched constantly as they walked, seeking out hiding places big enough for a man. There was nothing but a few rabbits however, and they reached the waygate fifteen minutes later, without any trouble.

Up ahead, Cadsuane grunted. Egwene walked to stand beside her, and raised an eyebrow. Rand looked over their shoulder at what had surprised them, and frowned. The leaves were already gone.

"So," Cadsuane murmured, "It appears that our friends back there came by a different means of travel."

"One of the Forsaken must have sent them", Logain said grimly, "and that means that they might still be around." Just then, a scream split the air.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH, HELP".

Rand's head snapped around. His neck cricked loudly, and he swore violently. Cadsuane gave him a brief withering look, but, thankfully, left it at that.

"We need to go help whoever that was!" Egwene's voice had an urgent cast to it and she quickly took several steps forward before Cadsuane grabbed her arm roughly, and yanked her back.

"Think girl! Who could that be, way out here? It's a trap! Now stay put!" Cadsuane released her arm and turned scowling at the direction that the voice had come from.

Rand smiled coldly. Cadsuane was right; of course it was a trap. And that meant that it was probably set by one of the Forsaken, almost certainly the same one who had set the Trollocs on Emond's Field. He could have laughed aloud. Lews Therin _did_ laugh aloud.

"Boy, don't even think about it!" Cadsuane actually sounded _worried. _"I recognize the glint in your eye; it's the glint fool men get before they do fool things."

Ignoring Cadsuane, Rand turned to Logain. "Ready?" he asked simply.

"Ready", Logain confirmed with a smile that could have frozen the sun.

Rand took a deep breath and dove for Saidin. Thankfully, there was no interference from Lews Therin. The power flooded into him, an avalanche of fire and ice trying to sweep him away, to bury him. Rand staggered as the dizziness hit him and then clamped his stomach muscles tight, barely controlling the surging nausea as it rose from the pit of his stomach. Blinking to clear his vision, Rand struggled to regain his bearings. When he did, he saw Cadsuane and Egwene standing next to Logain, as the man prepared the weaves for a gateway. Apparently they had decided to be of assistance rather than a hindrance.

Logain stopped and glanced at him questioningly. Rand got into position next to the women and nodded. The gateway rotated open a second later, to reveal a dense forest, and all four of them surged through, each of them bolting in a separate direction. Not a second too soon either. The spot where the Gateway opened was hit barely a second later with three separate bolts of lightning and Rand could feel that only one of them was made from Saidin. Dirt flew everywhere, and a huge dust cloud emerged from the ground spreading outward rapidly. Snarling, Rand returned fire with a lightning bolt of his own, but knew that he had missed as soon as the weave was created. Sprinting desperately, Dodging and weaving between trees frantically, Rand burst into a clearing about eighty meters in diameter. He stopped suddenly, staring at a strange sight; In the middle of the clearing, was a portal stone.

That moment of hesitation almost killed him. "LOOK OUT!" Egwene's voice screamed from his right. Rand dove to the side just in time. He felt the immense heat and power of Balefire, rip through the air where he had just been standing. The beam of Liquid fire struck the portal stone he had just been staring at with the sound of a deep gong going off. The portal stone glowed a deep blue for a moment and then began giving off faint crackles of blue light, almost like small bits of lightning. Rand leapt to his feet, spinning toward where the Balefire had come from, but to his horror, felt a shield slam itself between him and the source. Egwene grunted to his side, and he turned in time to see her slide to the ground unconscious.

"It seems that you're an even bigger fool than I had thought", a deep voice rang out mockingly. Demandred stepped out of the trees, his face twisted in cruel delight. Rand dove at the man's throat, but cords of air seized him and held him tightly. "Even knowing that it was a trap, you arrogantly thought that you could come up here and defeat us? Even Telamon was not that idiotic."

Rand longed to wipe that smug expression off the man's face. Lews Therin was howling like a mad animal, more enraged than he had ever been.

"Of course, you might have stood a chance if your lackeys weren't so hopelessly incompetent", he continued gesturing to the trees where Mesaana and Graendal had just emerged from, each with an unconscious body suspended by cords of air in front of them. Logain and Cadsuane. Now, Rand wanted to join Lews Therin in his screaming.

"Not to mention the fact that Mesaana, graciously supplied the three of us with Angreal-

He cut off suddenly, face twisted now in confusion. He was staring over Rand's shoulder; at the portal stone. Rand couldn't move his head, but he could still see the bright blue flashes illuminating the forest around him.

"It's activating!" Mesaana yelled in shock.

"What did you do?!" Graendal shrieked at Demandred, while staring in fear at the portal stone.

"I just-", he never got to finish his sentence. At that moment a huge bright blue dome exploded outward with a roar like thunder, enveloping the clearing in a flash of brightest blue. Rand felt his body being yanked by an unseen force and he screamed, as pain such as he had never felt before tore through his limbs. The world grew dark, and Rand lost consciousness at last.


End file.
